


Passing Naked

by liquorish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Free Verse, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorish/pseuds/liquorish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A philosophical little poem about bravery in all forms, especially against the fear of being honest. Inspired by Bring It On Home by thecouchcarrot, which is my personal favorite piece of Dean/Cas, ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring It On Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827910) by [thecouchcarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouchcarrot/pseuds/thecouchcarrot). 



passing naked

 

put a foot in place

you can't begin  
to know the path  
you walk the path  
walking  
is the opposite  
of knowing

the feathered wings  
of a higher ground  
beat senslessly  
at pre-existance's  
air or lack of air  
walking is the opposite of knowing

the grace of a peasant  
you feel every wound from under your skin  
you can't begin  
to know the path  
you walk the path

walking is the opposite of knowing  
air, or the lack thereof, or of pre-existence.  
wings ground into powder, a fraction of a feather  
is high enough that your heart beats. senseless.  
you walk with the grace of a peasant

underneath your skin, wounds, growing; you  
feel them-you can't begin  
to know the path but  
april's here, crocus among us  
walking is the opposite of-

-being beat senseless.  
A peasant's grace is endurance.  
you walk the path.  
The feathered wings  
of a higher ground-  
feathered


End file.
